Reality show
by Mlle.Sirkis
Summary: Indochine/Pirates des Caraïbes Nicola se fait larguer. Boris l'emmène au cinema. Ou comment Jack Sparrow essaye de s'accaparer Nicola Sirkis...
1. Désespérément désespéré

Ceci est un essai, je répète, un essai... XD

Je suis une folle, je le sais, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le répète, ne vous inquietez pas! ;)

Cette histoire m'est venue en... Bah en fait elle m'est venue pendant que j'en écrivais une autre...

Respirez un bon coup, homophobes, cassez vous, et le reste, bah bonne lecture! =)

* * *

"Je suis désolée Nicola, ça ne peut plus continuer. J'ai emmené Théa avec moi. Je te demande de ne pas me demander de nouvelles jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle."

Nicola Sirkis, 50 ans, chanteur du groupe Indochine, était à genoux par terre, un post it dans les mains. Les larmes aux yeux. L'envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Elle venait de le quitter. Elle avait attendu qu'il aille au studio pour faire ses affaires. Une larme coulait maintenant le long de sa joue. Ils étaient pourtant heureux tout les trois. Il s'occupait de sa fille, lui lisait des histoires... Il faisait le ménage, elle, la cuisine. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien reprohé.

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Gwen, mais se ravisa en relisant le petit mot. Il fit voler son téléphone à travers la pièce. Celui-ci atteri sur un tapis, sans broncher. Le chanteur soupira. Il avait envie de vomir. Jamais il ne s'était sentit comme ça. Il se leva, titubant, pris son téléphone d'une main, et de l'autre attrappa une bouteille de malibu qui attendait sagement la petite fête que Nicola avait prévu pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Il se dirigea vers ce qui était maintenant sa chambre, et se jeta sur le lit, du côté sur lequel Gwen dormait habituellement. L'oreiller portait encore son odeur, un parfum si doux, qu'il avait tant aimé. Il le serra contre lui. Puis il se redressa, déposa brutalement le téléphone sur la table de chevet et ouvrit la bouteille de malibu, qui n'attendait maintenant plus que lui. Plusieurs mèches de cheveux, maintenant humides de larmes, lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il ne prit pas la peine de les replacer derrière ses oreilles. Il commença par en boire une gorgée, le liquide lui brulait la gorge. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire. Autant dire qu'il n'avait presque jamais bu. Encore moins pour oublier. Il bu une deuxième gorgée. Il songea à ce qui pourrait le faire sortir de sa détresse. Sûrement Gwen. Mais c'était elle la cause de tout cela, il préférait l'oublier. Il porta la bouteille à sa bouche une troisième fois, sa gorge ne le brulait plus. Puis les gorgées s'enchainèrent. Combien? Il ne savait plus. La bouteille fut vidée de moitié. Puis le téléphone sonna, il l'attrappa à taton, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

"Allo?"

"Hey Nico! Ca va?"

Le dit Nico renifla.

"Oh, Boris."

"Je te réveille?"

"Hm? Non, je... j'arrosait le jardin."

"Le jardin? Peu importe, je me demandais si Gwen et toi vous..."

Le chanteur éclata en sanglots.

"Tu es sûr que tu arrosait ton jardin Nico? Ca va pas? Tu... tu veux que je passe chez toi?"

"Oui."

"J'arrive, à tout de suite."

"Tu pourras entrer, tout est ouvert."

Boris enfila son blouson, attrappa ses clefs, son téléphone portable, et sortit de chez lui. Nicola n'avait jamais été dans cet état. Du moins depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Dehors, il pleuvait, et l'orage grondait. Déprimant... Vraiment déprimant. Il monta dans sa voiture, et roula jusqu'à la maison de Nicola. La voiture de Gwen n'était pas là. Il se gara devant le portail, puis entra dans le jardin. Il traversa la cour, où Warthon, le chat de Nicola, se roulait par terre afin qu'on lui gratouille le ventre. Le guitariste entra dans la maison.

"Nicola?"

Aucune réponse. Il était souvent venu chez Nicola, mais il était à chaque fois impressionné par la simplicité de sa maison. L'entrée était plutôt sobre, les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie vert émeraude. Un miroir était accroché sur un des murs. A droite en entrant, des escaliers montaient aux chambres, à la salle de bains, et au bureau. En bas, la cuisine et la salle à manger étaient plutôt lumineuses. A gauche en entrant, à côté de la porte des toilettes, se trouvait un petit meuble à l'interieur duquel se trouvaient tout les DVDs Disney de la petite Théa. Boris pris la décision de rejoindre Nicola, qui était sûrement dans sa chambre. Il retira ses chaussures, et monta à l'étage. Il pénétra dans la chambre du chanteur, qui s'était endormi entre temps, la bouteille vide de malibu dans la main droite. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de poser sa main sur le front de son ami. Celui-ci sursauta.

"Bo... Gwen est partie." Soupira Nicola.

"C'est ça qui te met dans tout tes états?" S'étonna Boris.

"Non, j'crois que t'as pas compris. Elle est partie... vraiment... avec Théa... Pendant qu'on était au studio."

Le guitariste ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il se sentait coupable, parce que Gwen l'avait prévenu que si il n'arrêtait pas son petit cinema avec Nicola, elle partirait. Mais se pourrait-il qu'elle n'ai rien dit à son mari? Bien sûr... Il aurait tellement mal réagi. Il avait toujours détesté parler de cette relation assez ambigue avec son guitariste. Pourtant ce n'était que de l'amitié. Une amitié très forte, mais rien de plus. Il se maudit interieurement de ne pas en avoir parlé avec Nicola, puis, le voyant, si désespéré, se promit de ne rien dire, pour ne pas agraver les choses. Le chanteur fondit en larmes, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

"Il faut te changer les idées Nico. Tu ne vas pas rester là à te morfondre. Tu ne la fera pas revenir comme ça." Souffla Boris, en effaçant une larme du visage humide du chanteur.

Celui-ci acquiessa. Après tout, c'était vrai, il ne pourrait pas la faire revenir en restant allongé sur son lit à boire. Le guitariste embrassa le front de son ami.

"Tu pues l'alcool Nicola." Murmura Boris, avant d'éclater de rire.

"C'est tout ce que j'avais." Répondit Nicola, escquissant un sourire, sortant la bouteille vide de sous sa couette et la montrant à son guitariste.

Boris saisit la bouteille, la déposa à côté du lit, et ébouriffa les cheveux de son chanteur.

"Je t'apprendrais à boire un jour, tu verras." Puis il se dit que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. "Au ciné ils repassent des films, y a Pirates des Caraïbes 1, ça... tu voudrait venir avec moi? Ca te changerait peut-être un peu les idées."

Le chanteur hocha la tête en guise d'acquiessement. Puis il se leva, jetant un oeil sur son acoutrement dans le mirroir. Il se trouvait vieux, si vieux. Il n'aurait certainement plus jamais personne dans sa vie. Boris le tira de ses pensées en lui rabattant une mèche du bon côté, et en l'attirant hors de sa chambre.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture du guitariste. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot avant d'être garés. Boris sortit, puis ouvrit la portière à Nicola.

"Princesse..." Ricana Le guitariste.

Le chanteur lui répondit par une petite tape sur les fesses. Il entrèrent dans le cinéma.

"Deux places pour pirates des Caraïbes, s'il vous plait."

La jeune caissière les regarda d'un air ahuri tout en tendant les billets à Boris. Nicola pouffa e voyant le sourire charmeur que lançait son guitariste à la jeune il lui attrapa la main, et le tira jusqu'à la salle. Il entrèrent. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le début du film. La salle était vide, complètement vide.

"Chouette, je vais pouvoir te faire la coure princesse!" S'exclama Boris, tout en sautant de rangée en rangée, jusqu'à arriver en plein milieu de la salle. "Alors, tu viens oui?"

Nicola le rejoint, et se cala confortablement à côté de lui. Boris lui parla de musique pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Nicola, qui n'écoutait pas dutout, lui donne une pichnette sur le nez.

"Tais-toi Bo', ça commence!"

La salle s'était éteinte, Nicola avait attrapé la main de Boris pour se faire pardonner, et tout les deux avaient plongé dans le film. Ils avaient plongé tellement profondément qu'ils avaient vraiment l'impression d'y être. le vent marin, le bruit des mouettes, le sables sous les pieds... Le sable sous les pieds??

"Eh vous deux là! Oui, vous! Que faites vous sur MON Île déserte?"

* * *

Alors alors alors?

J'ai le droit à un p'tit mot? S'il vous plaiiiit! Un p'tit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Bisouxxx!!! =)


	2. Vous êtes?

Hellooow!!

Désolée d'avoir été si loongue! M'enfin j'ai fini ce chapitre, je voulais bien évidement avoir votre avis! =)

* * *

Nicola se réfugia derrière son guitariste avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Les fauteuils rouges de la salle de cinéma avaient laissé place à des palmiers gigantesques. Les pop-cornes recouvrant la moquette bleue, avaient été remplacés par une épaisse couche de sable fin. Quant à l'écran, il n'étais plus qu'une vaste étendue d'eau.

« Oh! Hé! Vous avec tout les deux perdu votre langue? »

Boris leva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il n'était pas très grand, ses cheveux bruns étaient plutôt longs. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir pris de douche depuis un bon bout de temps. En l'observant quelques dizaines de secondes, il comprit que cet homme était un pirate. Mais pas n'importe quel pirate! Le bourreau des cœurs, la terreur des calamars, le grand Jack Sparrow!

« Vous... vous êtes Jack? Jack Sparrow? » demanda le guitariste.

« Le capitaine. » Souffla Nicola tandis que le dit capitaine l'observait, l'air intéressé.

« Comment as-tu deviné, mon beau? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Nicola rougit légèrement tandis que Boris lançait des regards noirs au séduisant capitaine.

« Hmm, on est jaloux, mon ami? Pourtant je ne vois pas d'alliances... Non, vraiment, si vous ne

vous teniez pas la main, rien ne laisserait penser que vous êtes ensembles... » lança Jack, en se balançant, comme à son habitude, d'avant en arrière.

Le chanteur lâcha subitement la main de son guitariste, qui fulminait intérieurement.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensembles! » Cracha Boris.

« Bien! Dans ce cas, j'ai mes chances! » Il s'approcha de Nicola, murmurant « Eh bien, que me vaut la chance de rencontrer une si belle créature? »

Il attrapa une mèche du chanteur, avant de l'enrouler autour de son doigt. Le guitariste saisi son ami par le poignet et le tira violemment à lui, repoussant dans un même geste le pirate. Puis il lui lança:

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour longtemps, je ramène Nicola chez lui. »

« Nicola?...Hmm, intéressant... Et... Où se trouve votre navire? » Il aurait peut être enfin l'occasion de s'échapper de cette île maudite.

Boris alla s'asseoir au pied d'un palmier. Il n'aimait définitivement pas ce Jack Sparrow.

« Notre... navire? » répéta Nicola, hébété.

« Oui, votre navire, bâtiment, bateau, canot, ou même un radeau... enfin quelque chose qui flotte... non? »

« Pour tout vous dire... » Commença Nicola avant d'être coupé par le pirate.

« Allons, tutoyons nous, mon beau... » Lui murmura-t-il. « Continues... »

« Pour tout... » Recommença le chanteur, plus que gêné « ...Pour tout te dire je ne sais absolument pas comment est-ce que nous sommes arrivés ici. »

« D'où venez-vous alors? » Questionna le pirate d'un air méfiant.

« 13ème arrondissement de Paris, et nous comptons y retourner immédiatement! » s'exclama le guitariste, toujours assis sous son arbre.

Il se leva, et alla attraper la main de son ami, qui ne savait définitivement plus où se mettre.

« Paris? C'est en France, ça, non? »

« Oui, c'est ça. » Répondit Nicola.

« Eh bien nous sommes dans les caraïbes, mon ange! » lança Sparrow, passant un bras autour des épaules du chanteur.

« Comment est-ce que l'on peu rentrer chez nous? » demanda Boris, se collant un peu plus contre le chanteur.

« Si tu le voulais, fallait t'y prendre avant mon gars. » Murmura le pirate à l'oreille du guitariste. « Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivés, je ne sais pas non plus comment vous pouvez repartir... Vous êtes coincés ici avec moi. » Lâcha t-il dans un sourire.

« Si on a atterrit ici, y a bien un moyen de repartir! » s'énerva Boris.

« Y a bien un moyen, mais vous devrez attendre ici quelques jours... »

« Quelques jours, c'est toujours mieux que tout une vie! Et quel est ce moyen? »

« Mon équipage me cherche en ce moment. Non, d'abord ils cherchent un navire... Mais ils vont pas tarder à venir me chercher! ...enfin...dans quelques jours... »

« Et en quoi est-ce que ça va nous ramener chez nous? » insista Boris.

« Lorsque cette bande d'incapables aura réussi à mettre le pied sur un foutu navire, ils viendront me chercher. » Assura le capitaine. « Je vous prendrais alors avec moi. » Dit-il en descendant sa main le long du dos du brun.

Celui-ci repensa à Gwen, et sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Il s'accrocha comme il pu au bras de son guitariste.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer. Il se fait tard. » leur affirma le capitaine en pointant du bout du doigt une espèce de caverne.

Jack alla s'assoir au bord de la mer observant l'horizon, guettant le moindre mouvement. Les deux amis entrèrent dans la petite grotte, et s'y assoupirent instantanément.

* * *

Alors, que vous inspire ce Jack Sparrow? Gaah, moi je fond... XD

A la prochaine!! =)


	3. C'est un soleil sombre qui fait ravage

*Doucement - Doucement - Doucement* Je vais revenir petit à petit, c'est d'accord? :D

Bon d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser (comme d'habitude) pour mon retard. Parce que là, ça fait trèèès, mais alors très très très longtemps que j'ai mis en pause un peu toutes mes fics, et je m'en excuse vraiment, mais le travail en terminale est tuant. Bref, je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre! :)

Alors d'abord j'aimerais remercier celle qui m'a poussé à continuer ma fic : **Akane Yozora** Donc merci infiniment à toi! :)

Ensuite toutes celle qui m'ont écrit des reviews! Ça me touche beaucoup!

Actuellement (à l'heure où j'écris ce paragraphe : 21h17 le 15/02/2010) je n'ai écrit que deux lignes de mon chapitre... J'ai vraiment hâte de l'avoir terminé. ^^

**Bonne lecture!! **

**

* * *

  
**

Lorsque Boris avait ouvert les yeux, Nicola n'était plus allongé contre lui. _Ne pas paniquer..._ Si cet *enfoiré* de Sparrow lui avait piqué **son **Nicola, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. En fait, peut être bien qu'il était amoureux... Lui, Boris, celui qui se tapait des nanas sans même connaître leur prénom. Peut-être qu'il avait fini par succomber au charme de son chanteur. _Non! _Après tout il ne voulait *que* le réconforter, rien de plus... _N'est-ce pas? _Il était toujours allongé sur le sol froid. Il résistait à la tentation de se lever, et de voler au secoure de son ami, parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Au pire, quoi? Au pire Nicola se laisserait entrainer par ce satané pirate, il en tomberait amoureux et Boris ne lui reparlerait plus jamais. _Ennuyeux pour rentrer à Paris, ça..._

Le guitariste se leva silencieusement, et sortit de la petite caverne. Il regarda autour de lui. Rien. Il s'avança en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit, histoire de pouvoir surprendre quelque action qu'il était entrain de se dérouler. Au fur et a mesure qu'il approchait de la mer, il voyait deux silhouettes se dessiner. Nicola et Jack étaient assis sur le sable, le chanteur avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. Boris marcha jusqu'à eux.

« Je peux vous aider? »

Nicola fit un bon et s'éloigna vigoureusement du capitaine, avant de bafouiller :

« On était entrain de... »

« De compter les nuages! » Le coupa le capitaine.

« Hmm...Y en a combien? » Lança ironiquement le guitariste.

« Nous arrivions à 69. » Lui répondit Jack avec un sourire en coin.

Le chanteur pouffa. Si Boris avait eu un flingue, il l'aurait tué. (Nda : Je suis loin de faire l'apologie des armes à feux... :D) Il attrapa Nicola par la main, et l'emmena loin.

Le guitariste pris les joues de son ainé entre ses mains, approcha son visage du sien, et souffla légèrement sur ses lèvres. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Nicola, lui ne faisait rien pour partir, mais évitait soigneusement le regard de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Boris? » Paniqua Nicola.

Il ne restait plus que quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres, mais la réplique du chanteur fit reculer le plus jeune. Il le regarda de haut en bas. Se cheveux décoiffés, sa mèche qui cachait un de ses yeux, si sombres, si profonds, et si terrifiés, ses lèvres fines dont il avait tant envie, ce cou qu'il aurait tant voulu mordiller, son torse qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois, cette fois si caché par un t-shirt noir plutôt moulant, son entre-jambes... Le visage de Boris rougit furieusement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Nicola suivait son regard.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser Nico... »

**Flash Back**

« J'ai très très envie de t'embrasser Gwen. »

Nicola posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, entourant ses hanches fines de ses bras, évitant de ce fait qu'elle ne s'écroule sur elle même.

**Fin Flash Back**

Nicola se jeta dans les bras de son ami, l'empêchant toute action qui aurait sûrement fait empirer les choses. Il aperçut alors la silhouette de Jack, qui les observait, d'un faux air attendrit. Trouvant la situation légèrement embarrassante [tout de même...] le chanteur défit sont étreinte avant de balbutier

:  
« Je-J'ai mon téléphone, je vais voir si je capte ici... »

Son guitariste le laissa s'éloigner, l'air totalement perdu.

_[Nda : suivons Nicola]_

Pied nu dans le sable, il avançait, le plus loin possible. Bien sûr il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de capter quoi que ce soit ici, puisqu'ils étaient dans un FILM! Mais il se sentait si... Bizarre dans les bras de Boris. Il avait si peur de tout gâcher, que cela se passe un peu comme avec Gwen. Il s'assit au bord de l'eau et pris du sable dans ses mains, jouant avec pendant quelques minutes. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de Boris. Il fixa l'horizon un moment avant de se lever et de marcher lentement en direction de celui qu'il avait laissé en plan, avec la ferme intention de lui faire part de sa détresse.

_[Nda : retournons à ce cher Boris]_

Le guitariste était resté bouche bée. Nicola s'était détaché de lui et avait marché d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la plage. Il avait vu sa silhouette disparaitre derrière un rocher, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Viens me dire, après, que Nicola et toi n'êtes pas en couple. » avait marmonné le capitaine en gesticulant.

Boris se retourna vivement et se trouva nez à nez avec cet homme qui empestait le rhum.

« Toi, tu as l'air vachement moins coincé que ton petit ami. Tu dois vraiment être un bon coup... Je me trompe? »

Boris paru outré.

« Effectivement, je dois me tromper. » Fit Jack en grimaçant. « Tu as plutôt l'air d'une vierge effarouchée. »

Le prenant comme un défi, le guitariste se rapprocha vigoureusement de lui, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage, et le fixa dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'intéresse réagisse. Le capitaine réduit le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux, et colla ses lèvres sur celles de Boris, qui gémit de surprise et tomba lourdement au sol. Jack atterrit sur lui sans broncher, et quémanda l'accès à la langue de son nouveau compagnon. D'une main, il défit les boutons de la chemise du guitariste et lui effleura sensuellement le torse. De l'autre, il tirait légèrement sur ses cheveux, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus, bien plus.

***

C'est ce moment que choisit Nicola pour revenir. Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux corps au sol, il se dit qu'ils en étaient sûrement arrivés à se battre. Mais lorsqu'il vit que La main de Jack s'était insinuée dans le jean de Boris, il ne pu que se laisser tomber à terre. Le guitariste sursauta, se défit de l'étreinte enivrante du capitaine, avant de courir au secoure de son ami.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! :)

[Tite review? *-*]


	4. Me jette pas

Coucou!!  
Je m'excuse du retard, je suis en pleines révisions, car le bac blanc arrive, et mon oral d'italien est mercredi. Donc je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse!! *pardon*  
Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  
Merci de me lire, je vous n'aime!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Me jette pas, je me ferais tout p'tit tout plat, me jette pas...**

Lorsque Nicola avait ouvert les yeux, la première chose qu'il avait vu était le visage de son ami, penché au dessus du sien.

"Nico, ça va?"

Ce dernier acquiesça, avant de se rappeler de la dernière chose qu'il avait vu. Il ferma les yeux et respira bruyamment pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi était-il jaloux quand Boris se faisait allumer par ce Sparrow, et pas lorsqu'il se tapait des fans après les concerts? C'était quoi la différence? Peut être simplement que maintenant que Gwen était partie, il avait besoin d'une nouvelle présence affective, et que la première personne qui lui était tombée sous la main était Boris, tout comme ça aurait pu être Oli. Mais Bo', lui, il avait quelque chose bien à lui... Rien que sa façon d'allumer sa cigarette paraissait sexy. Et puis son regard à la fois protecteur et provocateur... C'était un pur délice pour Nicola de se faire observer par son guitariste.

"Tu m'en veux?"

"Oui." répondit simplement Nicola.

Boris parut presque soulagé de cette réponse. Comme si il attendait de la jalousie de la part de Nicola. Comme si il avait peur que son ami le laisse sombrer dans les bras du ténébreux capitaine. Comme si finalement son chanteur tenait vraiment à lui. Il avait envie de pleurer lui aussi. Vous avez déjà vu Boris pleurer? Non. C'est pour ça qu'il ne le fera pas. Nicola se redressa, sans un regard pour le plus jeune puis appuya sa tête sur ses genoux repliés. Boris lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux? Tu connais Jack, c'est le genre de trucs dont il ne peut pas s'empêcher."

"T'avais l'air d'y prendre goût." répliqua Nicola tristement.

Voyant l'état de son ami, Boris décida de mettre les choses au clair.

"Et toi, tu m'avait repoussé juste avant." Nicola soupira.

"Parce que j'ai peur, Bo'."

"Peur de quoi?"

"Que tu me laisse, comme Gwen."

Attendrit, le guitariste serra son chanteur dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'il lui dise pourquoi Gwen était partie, ce qu'elle reprochait à Boris. Mais après ça, Nicola allait le haïr. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il sache...

"Nico, tu sais... Gwen était venue me voir après un concert, un soir..."

L'ainé écarquilla les yeux.

"Elle m'a trompé avec toi?" s'emporta-t-il.

"Non non, elle était furieuse."

Nicola soupira de soulagement.

"Et elle m'a dit que ce qui se passait entre toi et moi, ça lui plaisait pas. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on arrête de s'allumer sur scène, parce que quand tu étais avec elle, tu étais comme absent..."

"C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie?"

"Peut-être."

"Mais elle m'a jamais rien dit." répliqua Nicola, dépité. "Pourquoi toi tu m'as rien dit?"

"Parce que tout ça me plaisait, et que je voulais pas te perdre."

"J'aurai pas arrêté pour autant, mais j'en aurai parlé avec elle."

"Nico, m'en veux pas s'il te plais..."

"Non." dit-il simplement, avant de se blottir un peu plus contre son ami.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, puis Boris se leva, fit de même avec Nicola, avant de le plaquer contre une parois rocheuse, et d'approcher son visage de la petite frimousse de son chanteur. Les yeux de Nicola brillaient. Boris s'approchait lentement. Leurs corps étaient déjà collés. Puis tout s'enchaina plus vite. Boris réduisit l'écart qu'il restait entre leurs lèvre et embrassa tendrement Nicola, avant de quémander l'accès à sa langue, que le chanteur accepta immédiatement. Une main de Boris s'accrochait dans les cheveux de Nicola, tendit que l'autre glissait le long de son dos en direction de ses jolies fesses. Nicola, lui, avait passé ses mains sous le t- shirt de son ami et caressait sa peau douce et chaude.

De son côté, Jack Sparrow, assis en tailleurs sur la plage, les bras croisés, comme un enfant qui bouderait, attendait la venue d'un navire. N'importe quel navire. Puis il se rappela du rhum. Oui oui, celui cachée dans la petite réserve, sous le sable. Alors il se leva et marcha à grandes enjambées, titubant légèrement. Il préférait ne pas penser à Boris, ou même à Nicola. Des mecs il en avait à ses pieds dans chaque port. Il arriva à la petite pierre qu'il avait déposé comme marquage, pour se rappeler de l'emplacement précis de la réserve. Il écarta le sable et souleva la trappe. Il entra pour ressortir quelques seconde plus tard avec sa bouteille de rhum. Il referma, s'assit à même le sable et commença à boire, par petites gorgées.

Nicola et Boris étaient maintenant allongés, torse nu, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Les mains se cherchaient, se trouvaient, puis s'abandonnaient pour aller explorer le corps de l'autre. Nicola stoppa tout, puis posa sa tête sur le torse de son ami. Il aurait voulu rester là, comme ça, toute sa vie. Il savait pertinemment qu'ici, ils n'iraient pas plus loin. Parce que Jack était là, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Jack, lui, était retourné au bord de l'eau, sa bouteille de rhum à la main. Il marmonnait, tout seul.

« Qu'est-ce que ces pirates de pacotille peuvent bien faire, pour mettre si longtemps à ramener ce foutu rafiot ici? M'en vais leur montrer, moi ce que c'est de rester sur une île déserte en compagnie d'un couple de tarés! »

Il aperçut au loin la silhouette d'un navire. Étonné, il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvris, et cela plusieurs fois.

« Quand on parle du loup. Sauvé!! » hurla-t-il avant de se lever brusquement.

Nicola et Boris, alertés par les cris sortir précipitamment de leur bulle, et coururent vers Jack. Le bateau était là, à une centaine de mètres... Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'éloigner de cette île déserte. Mais rentrer à Paris était encore une toute autre histoire.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus! :)

*Une tite review?*


	5. Je voudrais être un chat

Heyyyy !! Salut à tous ! :)

Bon alors je suis désolée, mais vous pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point, pour tout ce retard. Je viens de finir là, à l'instant, parce que demain (tout à l'heure, puis qu'il est plus d'1h du matin) je pars en vacances.

Voilà donc je rappelle que je ne connais aucun de ces personnages dans la vrai vie.

Je remercie infiniment ceux et celles qui me suivent et me soutiennent, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Je voudrais être un chat, me blottir contre toi...**

Jack, Nicola et Boris se firent hisser à bord du Black Pearl.

« Enfin ! Mon bâtiment ! » s'écria le capitaine.

Les membres de l'équipage écarquillèrent les yeux en apercevant Boris et Nicola, essoufflés, le chanteur accroché au bras de son guitariste.

« Jack ! » hurla une voix enjouée.

Quelle ne fût pas la surprise de nos deux Indoboys lorsqu'ils virent William Turner se jeter dans les bras de sont capitaine, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, sous les regards attendris du reste de l'équipage. Jack et Will se détachèrent. Le capitaine, une main dans le dos de son cher et tendre, fit les présentations, et exposa rapidement la raison [bien que presque méconnue] de la présence des deux étrangers. Pendant ce temps, le jeune William Turner faisait les yeux doux à Boris. _Eh oui... exactement les mêmes ces deux-là !_ pensa Nicola en regardant successivement Will et Jack. Le guitariste se tourna vers son ainé et lui fit un clin d'œil. Celui-ci se sentit rassuré.

« Cap sur Tortuga ! » lança Jack.

« Tortuga ? » répéta Nicola.

« Oui. » insista Jack. « Nous sommes en manque de Rhum, mon jeune ami. »

Les membres de l'équipage à leur poste, Jack entraina Will dans ses appartements. Nicola préférait ne même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Boris.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« On les espionne ? » lança Boris.

Nicola grimaça et attrapa son ami par la main, avant de l'entrainer vers la rambarde du navire. Le chanteur sentait le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux . Des gouttes d'eau salées venaient se déposer sur son visage? Leurs mains étaient toujours accrochées. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les vêtement de Nicola.

« Bo', j'ai froid... un peu. »

Boris alla se coller dans le dos de son chanteur. Il aimait tellement ces petits moments de complicité entre eux. Nicola se retourna afin de faire face à son ami, et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Boris accéléra les choses, et finit par plonger sa main dans le jean du chanteur. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. La mer, le vent, le navire, tout avait disparu. Boris était à ses côtés. Jack Sparrow était toujours là, mais de l'autre côté de l'écran.

« Nanananana, des maudits pirates. Trinquons mes jolis. Yo oh. »

Alors il avait dormi pendant tout le film ? Tout ce qui c'était passé entre Boris et lui n'était que le produit de son imagination ? Boris tourna la tête vers lui. Nicola avait envie de pleurer.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, chou, t'as l'air tout endormi ! »

Nicola secoua la tête.

« Rien, rien... »

Il venait bien de l'appeler « chou » ? Boris ne le questionna pas plus. Il était presque persuadé que le mal être de Nicola était dû à sa rupture récente, et il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina vers la sortie. Il décida de le ramener chez lui et de le laisser réfléchir. Demain il l'appellerait pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Le trajet en voiture se fit sans un mot. Nicola avait appuyé son coude contre la vitre et semblait hypnotisé par le paysage. Boris, quand à lui ne lâchait pas la route des yeux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portail du chanteur que Boris surprit une larme au coin de l'œil de son ami. Une fois sortis de la voiture, il le serra dans ses brase puis l'embrassa sur le front, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Fais attention à toi Nico. Ne fais pas de bêtise. »

Celui-ci, touché par l'attention de son ami, eu pour seul réflexe de baisser les yeux, et de hocher la tête docilement. Puis il ouvrit son portail et le referma derrière lui, laissant un Boris mort d'inquiétude.

Le jour où Nicola avait fait sa « déclaration » d'amour à Gwen, il n'avait pas été très inspiré, puisqu'il s'était contenter de lui murmurer son désir à l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser. Mais là il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait tout différent pour Boris. D'une part parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire remonter les souvenirs trop frais de sa précédente relation.

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur. Lui envoyer un mail. C'était la seule solution. Peut-être pas la plus courageuse, certes. Ses mains glissèrent sur le clavier. Il hésitait. Il respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir sa boite mail et de commencer à écrire.

« Boris, ce soir j'ai besoin de me confesser. De te dire à quel point je t'aime, que je ferai tout pour t)oi, juste parce que tu es celui qui occupe sans arrêt mes pensées. Tu es celui à qui j'ai envie de parler, contre lequel je resterai blottis des heures sans bouger, à sentir ton souffle dans mon cou, tes doigts dans mes cheveux, et ton coeur contre le miens. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te le dire, mais je n'ai pas pu, c'était trop dûr... Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais plus jamais m'approcher, et c'est vraiment la dernière que je souhaite. Mais ce soir, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai plus envie de souffrir de ce secret. Alors peu importe ce qu'il se passera après, peu importe si je dois tout arrêter pour ne plus jamais te voir, j'ai vraiment besoin de te dire que je t'aime... »

Il cliqua sur « envoyer » avant même de se relire, par peur de vouloir tout effacer. Puis il alla se coucher. Cette nuit la il ne dormit pas. Boris quand à lui murmurait un prénom dans son sommeil...

* * *

Alors ? Une tite review ? *w*

Love you all..


	6. C'est un signe, quand je te vois

Voilà la suite !! Désolée, j'ai encore été très longue, mais plus la fic avance plus je m'applique à trouver des idées, et à essayer de pas trop nian-niantiser le truc. ^^

Merci de me suivre !! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : C'est un signe, quand je te vois...

Ce matin là, Nicola avait tout fait pour se persuader que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Gwen ne l'avait pas quitté, et il n'avait pas avoué son amour à Boris par internet. Mais le vide qu'il ressentait dans le grand lit froid lui montrait le contraire. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. _Encore..._ Perdu dans ses pensée, il entendit à peine le téléphone qui sonna. Il décrocha lentement et colla son oreille contre le combiné, sans un mot.

« Nico ? »

« Ah, Oli. »

« Eh ben... Cache ta joie ! Bref, je t'appelais juste pour te dire qu'on avait tous rendez-vous dans une demie heure au studio. »

« D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »

« Bye ! »

Là, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir faire face à un gros problème du nom de Boris. Il n'était absolument pas question qu'il lui adresse la parole. Il se sentait trop gêné par rapport à son message de la veille et il se sentait incapable ne serait-ce que de poser ses yeux sur lui. Il alla rapidement prendre une douche, évitant soigneusement de se caresser. Il voulait juste oublier Boris. Il eu juste le temps de se rhabiller et d'attraper un paquet de biscuits qu'il mangea dans la voiture, sur la route pour le studio. Quand il entra dans le bâtiment, les autres membres du groupe étaient déjà là. Olivier bidouillait son ordinateur portable, Matu envoyait des SMS, Marco tripotait sa basse, Shoes faisait le tour du studio avec sa caméra, et Boris... lui était accoudé à la fenêtre, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

« Bon, alors on va commencer ! » lança Marco joyeusement.

Les indoboys se rapprochèrent de la table au centre de la pièce, et commencèrent à discuter du prochain album. Nicola ne proposait rien, et répondait à chaque proposition par un « Hm » désabusé. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder Boris, bien que cela fut on ne peut plus difficile. Boris, lui, semblait porter une attention particulière à notre chanteur.

« … Nico, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Le dit Nicola n'avait rien écouté du tout.

« Bah alors, y a quelque chose qui va pas ? » demanda Matu.

« Non non, tout va bien. » ronchonna le chanteur.

« Bon, je crois qui est temps de faire une pause. » annonça François exaspéré.

Nicola se leva, et se rua vers les toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand il releva la tête, il aperçut Boris dans le reflet du miroir. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui. Le plus vieux ne bougea pas.

« Tu sais pourquoi je lâche pas mes lunettes de soleil ? »

« Parce qu'il fait beau ? » soupira Nicola

« J'ai mal dormi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Boris se rapprochait encore lentement de Nicola, qui était toujours dos à lui. Oui il savait. Bien sûr. Il secoua malgré tout la tête. Le guitariste avait quelque chose de menaçant.

« Tu es sûr ? Moi je crois que tu sais. » murmura Boris en baissant les yeux vers la bosse qui venait de se former au niveau de l'entre-jambes du chanteur.

Nicola rougit. Boris vint lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Le chanteur cru mourir à ce moment là.

« Quand j'ai lu ton mail, Nico, j'ai d'abord pensé que c'était une blague. »

Boris plaqua le chanteur contre un mur, celui-ci surpris se laissa faire, il ne disait plus rien.

« Et puis j'ai repensé à notre journée d'hier, à ton comportement. Tu étais comme un enfant perdu, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un avec toi. »

Le guitariste couvrait le cou de son chanteur de baisers, et ondulait son corps tout contre celui de Nicola. Puis il remonta, et mordilla sa mâchoire, embrassa ses joues, son menton, avant de s'attarder sur ses lèvres. Il quémanda l'accès à sa langue, que Nicola accepta immédiatement. Ils étaient comme pressés de rattraper le temps perdu. Nicola voulait évacuer la tristesse, la colère, alors il plantait ses ongles dans le dos de Boris, à travers son t-shirt. Le guitariste passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son ami, sa peau était douce et chaude. D'une main, Nicola commença à défaire la braguette de Boris. Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Boris entraina alors Nicola dans une cabine des toilettes et verrouilla la porte. Nicola se mit à rire bruyamment, et de bon cœur. Pour le faire taire, le guitariste plaqua violemment un baiser à Nicola qui, surpris s'arrêta net.

« Les mecs, vous êtes là ? » demanda Olivier de l'autre côté. « On va reprendre. »

Nicola repoussa légèrement Boris.

« Je suis là Oli ! J'arrive. »

« Ok, si tu vois Boris, tu lui dis de venir. » lança Olivier en repartant.

« Monsieur Boris j'ai un message à vous transmettre. » chuchota Nicola en riant.

« J'ai entendu. »

« Non, mais pas celui-là. »

« Ah ? Quel est donc ce message ? »

Pour toute réponse Nicola lécha goulument la joue de Boris avant de lui remonter sa braguette sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Dommage, hein ? » souffla Boris.

Nicola hocha la tête, puis ils allèrent rejoindre les autres. Arrivés la bas, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et s'installèrent autour de la table. Nicola ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter. Boris répondit à sa question en allant coller son pied contre sa jambe. Nicola sursauta, mais personne ne le vit. Celui-ci griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier, avant de l'envoyer le plus discrètement possible à Boris. « _Tu rentres avec moi ? _» Boris, tellement motivé à l'idée de passer la soirée avec son chanteur ne fit pas cas de ceux qui l'entouraient et répondit à haute voix à Nicola.

« Avec plaisir, chaton. »

Nicola rougit. Les membres tournèrent la tête vers Boris, ils n'avaient pas compris.

« Boris, je viens de dire qu'on devrait faire le ménage plus souvent ici, et tu me réponds « Avec plaisir, chaton. » ? Va falloir m'expliquer là. » lança Marc, surpris.

« Oui, avec plaisir, j'essayerai d'engager quelqu'un. » tenta de se rattraper Boris.

Puis, rien de plus ne se passa jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Les membres étaient bien trop occupés par le prochain album. Lorsque les membres se quittèrent, ils furent étonnés de voir Boris suivre Nicola dans sa voiture, alors qu'il était venu avec la sienne.

« Y a quelque chose entre les deux, non ? » demanda François.

« Ca m'en a tout l'air. » Lui répondit Mattu.

Olivier quand à lui rougit en repensant aux rires qu'il avait entendu venant des toilettes. _Alors Nicola n'était pas tout seul ?_

_

* * *

_

Alors, ça vous a plu ?? :)


	7. Comme tu es joli, j'avais oublié

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je viens de terminer ce chapitre. Je crois qu'il n'en reste pas beaucoup après celui-là un ou deux, grand maximum. Je remercie énormément ceux et celles qui me lisent. je vous n'aime fort ! 3

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Comme tu es joli, j'avais oublié...**

Le trajet jusque chez Nicola s'était déroulé en silence. En arrivant devant le portail, Boris passa son bras autour des hanches de son chanteur, qui sursauta légèrement et rougit, avant d'ouvrir et de traverser la cour en direction de la porte. Nicola n'osait plus parler, ni regarder Boris. Il chercha la bonne clef, Boris se colla un peu plus à lui. Il dirigea , tremblant, la clef vers la porte, le guitariste l'embrassa légèrement dans le cou. Le chanteur enfonça maladroitement la clef dans la serrure tandis que son ami remontait le long de son cou, et allait mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Puis il tourna précipitamment la clef lorsque Boris le retourna face à lui, le plaqua contre la porte et s'attaqua à ses lèvres. Nicola était comme paralysé alors que le plus jeune faisait courir ses mains sur son corps. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé depuis leur départ. Les seuls bruits que l'ont pouvait entendre étaient les petits soupirs que Nicola essayait tant bien que mal de retenir. Boris passa une main sous le t-shirt de son ami, et profita de sa peau douce, tandis que sa seconde main s'affairait à descendre sa braguette.

« Je vais te faire crier, Nico. » chuchota Boris.

« Bo', j'ai des voisins ! »

Le guitariste ouvrit la porte et poussa son ami à l'intérieur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Nicola passa ses bras autour du cou de Boris pour ne pas perdre pied. Le jean de Nicola tomba à terre, suivis de son t-shirt. Boris le serra contre lui tout en insinuant sa main dans son boxer. Puis il entama un langoureux vas et viens.

« Bo'... » soupira Nicola en s'agrippant plus fort à lui.

Le dit Boris poussa Nicola jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel ils s'écroulèrent. Nicola était allongé sur le dos, la tête contre l'accoudoir, et Boris, lui, était à cheval sur son bas-ventre, et ondulait son bassin sur la bosse qui se formait à travers le boxer de Nicola. Le regard du chanteur fut attiré par la photo encadrée à côté du canapé. On y voyait Gwen portant Théa dans ses bras, et lui serrant Gwen dans les siens. La photo datait d'il y a seulement quelques mois. Si il avait su... La vue de cette photo le troubla. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Boris, il vit le regard que Gwen lui faisait avant de se jeter sur lui, et de lui promettre une folle nuit d'amour. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Boris, qui avait lui aussi vu la photo, compris immédiatement ce qui perturbait Nicola.

« Chaton, on est pas obligés tu sais. Je peux attendre. Je comprend que tu aies besoin de l'oublier avant de commencer autre chose. » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille pour le rassurer.

Puis ils inversèrent les places. Nicola se retrouva allongé sur Boris, qui le serrait dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans rien dire, puis finirent par s'endormir.

Une voiture qui s'arrête devant la maison, des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre... Gwen pénétra dans la maison. Quand elle aperçut Nicola presque nu, dans les bras de Boris, elle laissa bruyamment tomber ses clefs par terre. Le chanteur se réveilla dans un sursaut, ce qui tira Boris de son sommeil. Nicola et son guitariste restèrent muets, sous le choc.

« Moi qui pensais que ça se limitait aux bisous ! Nicola, l'ouverture de l'esprit, oui, mais pas des cuisses ! »

« Mais Gwen... » tenta Nicola.

« Non, y a pas de « Mais » ! Boris, je croyais que tu m'avais dit que je pouvais te faire confiance ! Mais non, toi, dès que je me barre, tu en profites pour te jeter sur ton bout de viande ! »

Alors Boris planifiait ça depuis longtemps ? Nicola se releva et alla se caler contre un mur. Boris restait penaud, assis sur le canapé.

« Je serais revenue avec Théa, je suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait apprécié de voir son père s'apprêter à s'envoyer en l'air comme ça... »

Boris se leva, se dirigea vers Nicola, et l'attrapa par la taille.

« Je sais pas où t'as vu qu'on allait s'envoyer en l'air ! » lança Boris. « T'as rien à faire ici. Vous n'êtes plus ensembles. Nicola est libre de faire ce qu'il veut maintenant. Toi en revanche t'as pas le droit de venir ici sans prévenir. »

Nicola regardait Gwen, au bord des larmes. Celle-ci, furieuse, ramassa ses clefs avant de les leur lancer dessus et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Nicola, je t'interdit de revoir Théa lorsque tu es avec Boris. »

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Boris resta bouche bée. Nicola tomba à genoux. Le guitariste s'assit et le serra contre lui.

« Chaton, tu préfères qu'on en reste là tout les deux ? »

Nicola fit « non » de la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Boris.

« J'veux pas t'empêcher de voir ta fille, tu sais. » chuchota le guitariste.

Pour seule réponse, Nicola releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Boris attrapa tendrement le visage de son chanteur entre ses mains et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tout en lui caressant les joues de ses pouces. La température commença à monter lorsque Boris qui était jusqu'alors encore habillé, retira son t-shirt.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » murmura Nicola en se penchant pour aller embrasser le torse de son ami.

« Tu pouvais le faire tout seul tu sais. Tu as des mains, et j'ose espérer que tu sais t'en servir chéri. » le taquina Boris.

« Oh ça oui ! » répliqua Nicola avant de capturer à nouveau les lèvres du guitariste.

Les choses s'accélérèrent enfin. Le chanteur ouvrit la braguette du plus jeune et tira sur son jean. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tout deux en boxer, assis par terre, essoufflés, prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre. Soudain, Nicola changea de regard.

« Boris tu vas me tuer... »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai pas de préservatif ici. »

Le dit Boris fit la moue puis regarda l'horloge. Dix-neuf heure.

« Tant-pis, on attendra demain. » fit-il en attrapant sont-shirt.

Nicola lui retint la main et envoya balader leurs vêtements un peu plus loin.

« J'ai envie de prendre une douche Bo'. Tu viendrais pas avec moi ? »

Sans un mot, Boris se leva et tira Nicola par les mains pour l'aider à se lever. Puis sans le lâcher, l'entraina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il connaissait cette maison par cœur. Presque autant que Nicola. Autant dire qu'il y avait passé un temps fou. Il se rappelait des après midi pluvieux à chanter et jouer de la guitare avec Nicola, de la soirée de babysitting improvisée, parce que Nicola et Gwen devaient sortir, et qu'ils n'avaient trouvé personne pour garder la petite Théa. Il se rappelait aussi bien sûr du matin où Nicola l'avait appelé en pleurs pour lui annoncer la mort de Stéphane, et qu'il avait débarqué à l'improviste pour ne pas le laisser seul. Peut-être bien qu'à ce moment là il avait déjà des sentiments pour Nicola...

« Boris, tu es toujours là ? » demanda Nicola en remuant une main devant les yeux de son guitariste.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu des escaliers, lorsque Boris s'était mit à penser un peu trop.

« Eh oh ! Boris ! A quoi tu penses ? »

« A toi mon chou. » répondit-il en l'entrainant un peu plus haut avant de le plaquer contre la porte de la salle de bain et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Nicola tenta tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte, puis poussa Boris à l'intérieur. Le guitariste serra Nicola contre lui tandis que celui-ci essayait de se défaire doucement de son étreinte pour ouvrir les robinets. L'eau remplissait maintenant petit à petit la baignoire. Boris tira à nouveau Nicola par le bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux face à un grand miroir. Boris colla son torse contre le dos de Nicola et posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de son amant. Il les fit glisser lentement puis passa deux doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Le miroir commença à se couvrir de buée. Nicola rougit lorsque Boris fit descendre doucement le boxer le long de ses cuisses, puis le fit voler à travers la pièce. Il se retourna enfin face à son guitariste.

« Je t'aime tant ! » souffla-t-il à son oreille avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Boris ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer Nicola un peu plus fort contre lui. Il fit glisser lui aussi son boxer le long de ses jambes fines, puis il souleva Nicola pour le jeter dans la baignoire et l'y rejoindre. L'eau était à la limite d'être bouillante, quelques goutes de sueur perlaient le long du front du chanteur. Boris s'installa dans le dos de Nicola et lui souffla légèrement dans le cou. Il attrapa de sa main droite le sexe de Nicola et se mit à faire des vas et viens.

"Dis-moi Nicola," murmura-t-il "depuis quand exactement est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"

Celui-ci étant plus préoccupé par la main qui lui procurait du plaisir se contenta de hausser fébrilement les épaules. Boris, mécontent, stoppa tout mouvement.

"Naaan Boris ! "

"C'est simple, tu me réponds et je continue." souffla-t-il avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

"Je sais pas..."

"Avant notre premier baiser pour le clip marilyn ?"

"Ben, disons que tu me plaisais déjà avant, oui... Depuis le clip de Stef II peut-être..." il réfléchit un instant. "En fait je t'ai trouvé mignon dès que je t'ai rencontré je crois..."

"Tu aurais pu me le dire avant !" le taquina Boris.

"J'étais en couple moi, monsieur !"

Nicola se retourna, à genoux face à Boris et l'embrassa fougueusement, cherchant sa langue désespérément, ondulant son bassin pour que son amour continue ce qu'il avait suspendu. Boris reprit alors ses mouvements de vas et viens sur le sexe de Nicola, lentement, prenant bien soin de le faire languir. Puis il attrapa la main de Nicola, afin que celui-ci l'imite. Le plus vieux tremblait légèrement. A vrai dire il n'avait jamais caressé un autre homme que lui-même. La seconde main de Nicola glissait sur les joues de Boris, la nuque, les épaules, le torse... Boris, lui, était en pleine extase.

"Oh Nico je..."

La chaleur ambiante aidant, Boris et Nicola atteignirent l'orgasme presque au même moment. Le chanteur s'effondra sur son amant pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent bien trop courtes, puis il se redressa et lécha ses doigts goulûment sous le regard effaré de Boris. Celui-ci, voyant le plaisir qu'il prenait remplaça les doigts de Nicola par les siens qu'il goba sans broncher.

Boris sortit le premier du bain, tandis que Nicola vidait la baignoire. Il attrapa une serviette et la lui attacha autour de la taille une fois qu'il fut sortit. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient encore le long de son dos, il se rapprocha lentement et les captura de sa langue.

"Bo', j'ai sommeil !"

"T'es vraiment un gosse !"

Boris attrapa la main de son chanteur en bronchant et le tira hors de la salle de bain, jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois arrivés, Nicola poussa violemment son ami sur le lit avant de s'y jeter lui-même.

"Bonne nuit chaton." murmura Boris.

"A toi aussi, chou."


	8. Annonce pas un chapitre

Salut à tous ! :)

Bon, déjà je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews !

Je manque cruellement d'inspiration pour cette fic, et j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle finisse par être répétitive. DONC, je m'excuse pour le retard et tout et tout, mais la suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite de suite de suite.

Toutes vos reviews me font très plaisir et je ne tiens pas à m'arrêter là dans cette fanfic, ne vous inquiétez pas :)

On m'a demandé mon adresse msn, donc la voilà, pour ceux ou celles qui la veulent :

Je vous demande juste de me dire qui vous êtes quand vous m'ajoutez, ça peut m'aider .(:

Je vais peut-être écrire cette semaine mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Je vous embrasse sur la bouche =P

A très bientôt.


End file.
